The G1 Chat
Summary They are the God Beyonders, beings that have existed since the dawn of time and have been around to keep balance against the evils that are Yang and Toph. They are known to have tremendous power and if you kill one of them you will be granted unlimited power (But good luck with that). Abrams is the Leader of the God Beyonders and is the one passing judgement on everybody else. Info Tier: ??? and -100 With Prep and higher ( The SA G1 Chat are beyond all comprehension ) Name: Unknown, The Great Destroyers Origin: Screwattack Forums. Gender: ??? Classification: What ever they want to be Affiliation: Everything Age: Unknown ( They are beyond space and time) Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, incredible strength of will (Able to resist the powers of SA Yang and Toph, can resist downplay and wank), Attack Potency: Beyond No Limits Range: Beyond No Limits Speed: Omnipresent (They do the hell they want) Durability: They can survive the power of charcters such as Screwattack Toph and Screwattack Yang which are -1 tier. They survived the Omniversal busting attack of Goku's punch from Dragonball Super episode 12. They will never die as long as there are things to complain about. They will never die...unless Dante beats Bayonetta. Also Survived the Annihilation Wave that happened thanks to Yang vs Tifa and the Unholy Death Battle Trinity Striking Strength: Beyond No Limits Stamina: Limitless. Can debate for days on end, the legendary Kirby vs Buu thread would have never ended if not for Lousy's Banhammer. Notable Members: Abrams - The God of Judgement and the leader of the SA Forums. Is the most powerful. Has been described as the God of Judgement Electricstar-''' Known as the God of Anger his rage can shake the omniverse especially when you mention Blanka '''MalcolmBelmont - The God of Hope. Makes people think that things are better then they actually are. LousyTactician - The God of Stupid Vague Riddles. Gains more power the more people pointlessly ponder over his riddles, and was granted modly powers and a Banhammer by Lord Abrams LSwan - The God of Time and the Endangered Jojo Bird. Can go ZA Warudo on everything. Seems to have many posters of men in flamboyant poses plastered in his household. Can solo (and annoy) entire verses with his Guts Song. MohZone - The God of Snark. His snark can only be quelled by Moe Satan's yuri. HomestuckLover - The God of... well i am not allowed to say. Is able to put a spell on all males across the multiverse Metabro - The God of Hamburgers. Can turns everyone into Hamburgers and is flame-grilled to perfection. Moe Satan - The God of Moe and Yuri. He can transform anyone into kawaii animu girls. Is also Satan. MLDKF -''' The God of Podcasts. He is King of the Wolves. Just...don't question it. 'BerialEdge -' Is The God of Large Swords. He may or may not look like Sephiroth '''Xenos - The God of Assassination. May have the power of the Geass. Everything is his fault. Fell and broke your leg? His fault. Trump takes over the US? Also his fault. Yang beats Tifa? Better believe it's his fault. When a certain battle involving two pink monsters is mentioned and a point is made against the monster whose name has 3 letters his Objection! trap card is triggered, he instinctively counters with all of his might, and he revives the most divisive of battles that could span hundreds of pages and perhaps even fill up a book of infinite pages. Showzilla - The God of Overkill. Is too edgy TheAncientOne - Also The Crazy One. Which is saying a lot when everyone else has a screw loose. Ultraguy - The God of Light. Has the power to destroy all darkness. Ben and the other Screwattack higher-ups confuse other members with him. Lswan is Ultraguy. Hero's Shade is Ultraguy. You are Ultraguy. Everyone is Ultraguy. Joshua kving - The God of Rock. His Guitar affects the Omniverse D180 - The God of Salt & Butthurt. Omnipresent God older than time itself. He's seen and fought in every war in the universe, even World War -94,873. Apparently, Showzilla started it... The Lesser Beings aka Scrubs: Iron Joe - The God of Metal. Can Harden Himself especially with the help of a certain witch ShadowofaDoubt - The God of the Kaiju. There really isn't much to him. Someday he will be able to show his true power. Actually he probably never will. Extreme Tactician '''- The God of Extremeness. Can make even breathing extreme. '''Jimbob32165 - The Fallen God of Fiddles. his lust for fiddles was too much for Abrams and was banished from the G1 realms, his whereabouts are unknown to this date. Other Beings: Gauntet Category:Screwattack Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Ageless Category:Tier ???